


A Sleepless Night

by chocolateidol



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, I wrote this for a friend, Not what I wanted, and i just realized its past hibiya's birthday, haha - Freeform, i had another fic for hibi's bday but..., its short too..., older!hibimomo, plz dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateidol/pseuds/chocolateidol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do you guys even read these? Well, I looked at the date today and I died inside. I wanted to post a fic for Hibiya's birthday but I missed it. So I'm just posting this because it kinda works. I think I'll hide the real date...</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys even read these? Well, I looked at the date today and I died inside. I wanted to post a fic for Hibiya's birthday but I missed it. So I'm just posting this because it kinda works. I think I'll hide the real date...

Momo was laying peacefully in her bed, trying to sleep. She had a rehearsal soon so she really needed to get some rest. She was close to dozing off when she heard a loud thunderclap. She jolted up in fear. She didn’t like thunderstorms one bit. They were loud and scary. She sat up in her bed looking around her room for some sort of light. She found her lamp and turned it on right when she heard booming thunder. She shuddered and shied away from the window she was near. Ah. If only she could sleep with someone. Wait, she could. But she shrunk a bit. What if he thought she was being ridiculous or worse, he was fast asleep and she couldn’t wake him up. She got up and cracked her door a bit. She was still indecisive but maybe if she saw someone else, she would make up her mind. She waited and her waiting paid off. She saw Kido tiptoe into Kano’s room. Well, she thought to herself, if Danchou can do it, so can I. 

She gathered her blanket and pillow. She peeped out and took a deep breath, stepping outside. She snuck over to Hibiya’s room. What now? Was she supposed to knock on his door or walk in? She thought about it and decided knocking on the door was the right thing to do even if he got mad at her. She knocked on the door, a light rap of her knuckles resounding. She heard sleepy muttering and blankets been thrown aside. Soon after that, she heard a small crash and more agitated muttering. The door swung open in front of her, causing her to flinch and take a small step back. Hibiya was standing in front of her, his hair ruffled and messy, trying to blink away the traces of sleep from his eyes. 

“What?” he said sleepily. 

"W-well, there’s a thunderstorm outside so I was wondering if I could sleep with you.“ she said, her words coming out in a rush. He stayed silent so she wondered if he understood her but then a flash of lighting caught her eye. She braced herself for the loud clap of thunder that would follow. She could feel the vibration of the thunder in her. 

"Oh.” Hibiya said softly, “There is a storm.” It seemed like he never noticed. Knowing him, he probably didn’t. 

“Why me?” he said after a pause, “I’m a horrible sleeper.” 

"You’re the first person I thought of.“ she muttered, avoiding his eyes. She didn’t understand why she did it. After all, her response didn’t matter that much. He turned around and walked back into his room. 

"You can come in.” he said while picking up the discarded blankets laying on the floor forlornly. She walked in, her feet making a soft pitter-patter against the floor. He straightened out the blankets on his bed and placed himself on the corner of the bed. She placed herself on the other corner. He extended his arm out, gesturing that she should get in the bed first. She tucked herself in, leaving some space for Hibiya. She felt the mattress bounce a bit then the warmth of a body next to her. She peered over her shoulder and she saw Hibiya’s back pressed against her. She closed her eyes peacefully and felt sleep tug her into unconsciousness. 

She softly stirred, opening her eyes. She felt the warmth across her chest. It was still dark for some reason so she closed her eyes and moved closer to the source of heat. 

The sunlight streamed in, bouncing off her eyelids, forcing her to wake up. She opened her eyes but didn’t see anything except a mop of messy brown hair in front of her. She lifted her head. Hibiya seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She noticed a small trail of drool outside the corner of his mouth. His chest rose up and down steadily. His eyelids fluttered a bit but he didn’t wake. He could sleep indefinitely if no one bothered him. But she wouldn’t let him. She poked his arm. A soft complaining noise came out of his mouth. A giggle pushed its way out of her mouth. She shook him. His eyes opened, blinking very slowly then squinting at her. 

“Oba-san…” he mumbled, stretching out the syllables of the nickname he gave her. She frowned slightly and hit his arm. “Ow…that hurt.” he complained. 

"Don’t care.“ she replied. A stifled displeased noise came out of his mouth. 

"Haha. You look adorable.” she exclaimed in a teasing tone. Well, that woke him up. He sat up abruptly, protesting that he was not adorable. She simply giggled. A muttered “Shut up,” slipped out from his mouth. She made eye contact with him. Orange eyes met brown eyes. Sleepy laughter filled the room. They both flopped down on the bed. Hibiya slowly ran his fingers through Momo’s hair. 

“Hey, Momo.” 

"Hmm?“

"You know I love you, right?” 

"Of course I knew that silly!“ she said giggling. 

"Good. I should say that to you more.” 

"Oh shut up.“ Hibiya’s eyes closed. Momo poked him. 

"I’m awake.” Momo smiled and pressed a ghosting kiss to his cheek. He quickly scooped her close to him, resting his chin on top of her head. The rest of the day was spent murmuring sleepy nothings and cuddling.


End file.
